Amour refoulé
by cassiewright
Summary: Scott voit sa relation avec Stiles sous un autre jour. Réussira-t-il à admettre ses sentiments ? slash. Sciles.
1. Chapter 1

Après une matinée à jouer au lacrosse tout les deux, Stiles et Scott rentrent chez le dernier.

Après un repas improvisé et cuisiné par Stiles, les deux meilleurs amis vont dans la chambre de Scott pour regarder un film sur son ordinateur.

Les deux amis s'étaient mis sur le ventre, l'ordinateur sur la chaise de bureau.

Le film parlait de sport et d'amitié. Scott revoit un moment de la matinée…

Stiles allait jouer, lui lançant une balle, lui était dans les buts. Il lui avait dit…

- tu sais ce que je viens de réaliser ? Je suis exactement là où j'avais commencé.  
- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- pas de lacrosse, pas de popularité, pas de copine. Rien.  
- mec, tu m'as encore moi.  
- je t'avais avant.  
- ouai, et tu m'as encore.

Il l'avait et l'aurait toujours. Stiles était son meilleur ami, son frère et bien plus que ça. Il regrette de l'avoir mis de côté pour Allison, alors qu'il faisait tout pour l'aider dans sa nouvelle vie en tant que loup garou.

Scott voit une partie de la blessure sur le visage de Stiles que Gerard Argent lui a infligé en le frappant. Son regard devient trouble. Stiles le regarde à ce moment là.

- Scott ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le loup garou pose une main sur la joue blessée de son ami.

- hey, ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien. D'ici quelques jours, je n'aurai plus rien.

Le regard de Scott le troublait.

- Scott ?

Pour réponse, le loup garou pose ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Un simple et chaste baiser.


	2. Chapter 2

Un chaste baiser.

Le premier.

Mais ne sachant pas pourquoi, Scott en voulait plus. Il approche son corps de son ami et le bascule sous lui, effleurant toujours sa joue meurtrie.

Pas de mots. Juste un regard. Des battements de cœur qui s'accéléraient.

Un deuxième baiser.

Leurs lèvres apprenaient à se connaitre, puis leurs langues. Une danse sensuelle, ensorcelante. Le gout de l'autre. Sa tiédeur.

La main libre de Scott caressait la hanche, sous le tee shirt de son ami. La peau de son ami était si douce. Stiles avait passé ses mains dans les cheveux du loup garou et caressait par intermittence sa nuque.

Ils ne séparaient leurs lèvres que de courts instants. Leurs regards devenaient de plus en plus sombres sous le plaisir, le désir, l'envie.

Ça semblait si irréel et pourtant si normal.

Mais comme pour un rêve, les deux garçons ont un réveil dans leur bulle de plénitude.

Mélissa, la maman de Scott, cri à son arrivée pour leur dire qu'elle est arrivée du travail.

Scott se relève vivement du corps de Stiles. Il lui lance un regard qui serre le cœur et tort les tripes de l'hyperactif.

Sans un mot, Stiles quitte la maison des McCall.

Scott serre ses jambes contre sa poitrine et enfoui son visage.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il avait eus envie de son meilleur ami. Ses lèvres rosées en forme de cœur l'avaient attiré, puis l'odeur de sa peau.

Si sa mère n'était pas arrivée… non, il ne préférait pas y penser. Pourtant, ça l'écœuré mais il avait aimé embrasser Stiles.

Stiles.

Il revoit son regard quand il est partit. Son cœur se serre au rappel de cette vision. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, surtout pas.

Il prend vite son téléphone et lui envoi un message. Puis un second. Mais rien. Pas de réponses. Même deux heures plus tard après presque dix messages.

C'est le cœur lourd que le jeune loup s'endort.

Le lendemain, il va en cours. Plus que deux semaines avant les grandes vacances. Lydia lui apprend qu'Allison à quitter Beacon Hill, mais ça ne le touche pas autant qu'il ne le pensait.

Il cherche Stiles du regard dans le couloir, mais ne le voit pas. Il entre tête basse dans la classe mais la lève vite en sentant l'odeur de son ami. Il va vite à ses côtés et lui murmure.

- je suis désolé pour hier, je…

- ne t'en fais pas, c'était une erreur. Tu n'es pas gay, tu aimes Allison même si vous êtes séparés, ne t'en fais pas, oublions.

Stiles ne l'avait pas regardé, il lui avait répondu aussi dans un murmure tout en regardant son livre.

Scott avait mal, mais n'était pas sûr de la raison. L'ignorance de son ami ? La demande d'oublie ? Ou autre ?

Le reste de la matinée était un enfer pour Scott mais le pire était à la cafétéria. Stiles s'était mis avec Isaac sans lui demander son avis. Scott l'avait bien sûr suivi, mais il n'aimait pas les gestes affectueux que son ami et le loup frisé s'échangeaient.

- je peux toujours venir ce soir ? Demande Isaac avec un regard de chiot abandonné

- bien sûr, quelle question. Répond Stiles avec un sourire.

Isaac lui souriait aussi. Scott n'aimait pas ça.

- vous faites quoi ce soir ? Demande-t-il un peu sur la défensive.

- rien qui ne te regarde McCall.

Le sourire provocateur d'Isaac le rendait fou de colère mais l'indifférence de Stiles le touchait plus que le loup.

Après les cours, Scott était obligé d'aller travailler à la clinique vétérinaire, mais il aurait tout donné pour aller chez son ami et voir ce qu'ils faisaient avec le chien-chien de Derek.

Jaloux ? Scott l'assumait. Il ne supportait pas que son ami soit avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Stiles était son meilleur ami. Stiles était sien.


	3. Chapter 3

Il voulait passer chez son ami après son travail, mais sa mère l'avait appelé pour qu'il passe la prendre.

Cette nuit là, Scott n'a presque pas dormi. Ses rêves se mélangeaient entre le souvenir de ses baisers avec Stiles et la vision de ce dernier et Isaac s'embrassant passionnément. Stiles le rejetant pour le loup garou frisé. Et ça Scott ne le supportait pas. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut.

Le cœur affolé, il commençait à se transformer. Il prenait sur lui pour se calmer mais son point d'ancrage ne marchait plus. Penser à Allison ne le calmait pas. Il essayait de penser à sa mère. Rien. Il attrape le premier vêtement qu'il traine et l'approche de son visage comme pour étouffer ses cris de sa transformation mais quelque chose se passe. Il se calme. L'odeur du vêtement l'apaise. Il le renifle encore et ferme les yeux.

Stiles.

C'était l'odeur de Stiles. Son sweat. Il avait du l'oublié en partant aussi vite hier.

Le reste de la nuit, Scott gardait près de son visage le sweat de son ami. Comme un enfant tenait sa peluche.

Dès le lendemain, il partait en avance à l'école espérant pouvoir parler avec Stiles. Malheureusement pour lui, Stiles n'arrive pas seul. Isaac l'accompagne. Scott ne peut s'empêcher de demander un peu vivement…

- il a dormi chez toi ?

- oui

- et ce n'est pas la première fois répond à son tour le loup garou frisé.

Scott lui lance un regard noir.

- Stiles, il faut que l'on parle.

- d'accord.

- en privé.

Scott tire Stiles par la manche de son haut et l'amène vers les toilettes.

- je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend demande un peu énervé l'hyperactif.

- depuis quand toi et Isaac êtes si proche ?

- quoi ? Tu me fais une scène de jalousie là ?

- oui !

Le mot était sortit seul, mais c'était vrai. Il est jaloux.

- Scott.

Plus un seul mot. Scott avait poussé Stiles contre le mur et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Stiles le pousse un peu, mais Scott se colle plus à lui et approfondit le baiser. Ce dernier sent son ami se laisser aller, il sent ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Front contre front.

- il y a quoi entre Isaac et toi ?

- on est ami.

- comme nous ?

- ça dépend de comment tu nous vois.

Scott l'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

- est-ce que vous faîtes ça tout les deux.

Stiles le pousse avec force.

- tu es gonflé Scott ! Il y a deux jours je t'écœurais et là tu me fais une scène de jalousie et tu m'embrasses avec passion.

- tu ne m'as pas écœuré, j'étais surpris.

- mais c'est toi qui m'as embrassé pas l'inverse.

- Stiles.

- quoi encore ?

Mais Scott ne répond rien. Stiles soupire et sort des toilettes pour aller en cours.

Scott est dépassé par ce qu'il lui arrive. Il a de nouveau embrassé son ami et il a aimé ça.

De l'amour ?

Il ne sait pas, mais il ne laissera jamais Isaac avoir Stiles car ce dernier était à lui et à lui seul. Son loup lui donne sa réponse.

A moi.


	4. Chapter 4

Presque une semaine que Stiles l'évitait et passait son temps avec Isaac.  
Scott ne supportait plus cette situation. Il savait qu'il devait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour Stiles avant de l'approcher, mais il avait peur de le perdre.

Chaque nuit il serrait le sweat de son ami se remplissant les poumons de son odeur.

C'est à la pleine lune qu'il comprit enfin ses sentiments.

Il s'était rendu compte que son point d'ancrage était le jeune hyperactif. Vers 19heures, il avait ressenti comme un malaise et s'était dirigé chez son ami.

Stiles faisait une crise de panique. Sans réfléchir, Scott l'avait prit dans ses bras, puis l'avait tendrement embrassé.  
Stiles s'était calmé mais ses mains restaient accrocher à la veste de son ami.

- tu ne devrais pas être là, c'est la pleine lune.  
- mon nouveau point d'ancrage est plus fort et plus stable, et puis j'ai senti ton mal.  
- ton nouveau point d'ancrage?

Scott relève le visage de Stiles, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- toi. Tu es bien plus important que n'importe qui. Enfin pas maman, mais tout autant. Je suis jaloux de ton lien avec Isaac. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je tiens tellement à toi que j'ai senti au fond de moi que tu étais mal.

Scott caresse son visage.

- mon loup me souffle à moi, et au fond je le souhaite aussi. Je veux être ton petit ami. Je veux t'embrasser, te serrer dans mes bras.

- mais Allison ?

- elle n'est rien comparé à toi Stiles.

Le jeune hyperactif est touché par les mots de son ami.

- peut être que tu ne ressens pas la même chose et qu'Isaac et toi…

Stiles venait de faire taire son ami d'un baiser.

- Isaac est juste un très bon ami. Je me suis confié à lui et inversement. Quand tu m'as embrassé la première fois, je voulais tellement ce moment.

Scott sourit et l'embrasse de nouveau.

Ils étaient allongés sur le lit de Stiles, enlacés, s'embrassant passionnément, tendrement, chastement, sensuellement.

La luxure les consumait mais Scott avait peur de blesser Stiles s'ils allaient plus loin en ce soir de pleine lune.

Scott ne s'était pas changé cette nuit là et avait passé une belle nuit dans les bras de son ami.

Les jours suivants, Isaac taquinait Scott en se rapprochant de Stiles. Scott marchait à chaque fois et se montrait très jaloux. Mais le jeune loup savait que son petit ami appréciait l'amitié du loup frisé, il essayait donc de refreiner ses colères.

Les parents de Scott et Stiles savaient pour les deux jeunes hommes et après un certain choc surtout pour Mélissa qui croyait Scott fou d'amour pour la fille Argent, ils acceptaient le lien entre leurs deux fils.

C'était les vacances d'été.

Après un moment devoirs, Scott et Stiles prenaient un moment câlin. Ils n'avaient pas encore passé le stade caresses poussées. Mais un après midi où la pluie régnait en maitre sur Beacon Hill, dans la chambre de Scott, leur relation allait évoluer.


	5. Chapter 5

Il pleuvait depuis deux jours. Stiles était venu voir son petit ami dès le départ de son père. Mélissa était aussi au travail.

Après avoir regardé un film enlacé, Scott chatouille Stiles car il s'est moqué du film choisit.

Scott était au-dessus de Stiles. Ce dernier avait les joues rouges et riait. Scott souriait et était ému par cette vue. Il trouvait tellement beau son petit ami. Les mots franchir ses lèvres…

- je t'aime Stiles.

Le rire de Stiles cesse. Il regarde le brun et lève une de ses mains pour caresser ses cheveux.

- moi aussi je t'aime Scott.

Scott se penche et l'embrasse tendrement.

Le baiser était tendre mais retenu. Scott se contenait sinon il l'aurait déshabillé et... Scott prend sur lui. Quand ses lèvres quittent celles de Stiles, il entend la voix de son petit ami.

- ouvres les yeux

Il s'exécute. Stiles sourit.

- j'espère que ces magnifiques yeux dorés veulent dire que tu as envie de moi pour un câlin et non que tu veux me manger.  
- je me change?! Mince Stiles désolé je...

Stiles l'embrasse.

- je t'aime. Loup ou non et j'ai envie de toi. Alors ne te retiens pas, je suis prêt.

Scott caresse le visage de son amant.

- je ne te mérite pas.

L'hyperactif soupire.

- ne dis pas de bêtise, tais-toi, embrasse-moi et fais-moi l'am...

Le loup l'a écouté. Il déshabille son amant puis lui même. Il découvre de ses lèvres, de ses mains le corps de Stiles. Chaque parcelle de peau est maintenant connue par Scott. Les gémissements de son petit ami le rende dingue et lui donne encore plus envie de lui.  
Scott fut surpris de se trouver basculé sous son amant.

- à moi de te rendre dingue.

Et Stiles tient parole. Scott criait presque tellement il prenait du plaisir. Il arrivait à tenir son loup mais difficilement.  
N'en pouvant plus, il prend de nouveau le dessus et étant sur d'avoir assez préparé son petit ami, il le pénètre lentement.

Stiles caresse son visage.

- tu ne me feras pas mal, laisses ton loup.

Scott l'embrasse tendrement, ses yeux étaient dorés. Il commence ses coups de reins et libère son loup. A sa grande surprise, son loup ne voulait pas violence, il était tout autant doux que lui.

Quand l'orgasme les prend, le cri de Scott est rauque, mélange de sa voix et celle de son loup.

Stiles le serre ensuite contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il le laisse après ce moment de bonheur extrême.

Scott l'embrasse dans le cou.

- hey, tout va bien. Je ne vais pas te lâcher.  
- je sais, c'est juste…

Scott sourit, son petit ami était gêné. C'était sa première fois. Scott rit un peu s'attrapant un coup de Stiles.

- ce n'est pas sympa de te moquer de moi.  
- je ne me moque pas de mon petit ami, je le trouve trop adorable.

Stiles allait répondre avec son sarcasme habituel, mais Scott l'avait devancé en l'embrassant passionnément.

Le reste de la soirée, ils la passent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se découvrant une deuxième fois.

Tout ne serait pas simple pour eux deux. Les loups garous, les druides… mais ce qui comptait c'est qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Scott savait qu'il tiendrait, que tout ira bien tant que Stiles, son petit ami, son âme et son cœur, restera à ses côtés.

En regardant son amant dormir, il se disait aussi qu'il avait de la chance d'être aimé par un garçon aussi formidable, et que sa vie sans lui ne vaut rien.

Scott embrasse chastement les lèvres de son petit ami et s'endort en le serrant dans ses bras.

FIN


End file.
